You reap what you sow
by ReaderJo
Summary: Harry Potter is send away to live with the Drusleys in favor of his younger twin brother the Boy Who Lives. But this decsion will set the wheels of fate in motion and powers long forgotten will claim their rightfull place in the world once more. Beware Dark and Light, a third faction will join the fight. GreaterGood Dumbeldore, Weasley bashing, slightly Potter bashing, slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, this is my first story I have ever wrote and published. This story is my own fantasy with a little influence of other great stories of the Harry Potter universe. But to be clear, I like constructive critics very much because it shows me that someone is truly interested in the story, flames will be completely ignored.**

 **So I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had while I was writing it.**

Potter Hideout

"Lilly, it`s him! Run!" shouted James, as the door to their safe house was blasted open. As fast as she could she grabbed her twin boys and rushed upstairs to find a way out, while praying that James will survive somehow. "Out of my way, you fool!" was the only thing Lord Voldemort spitted. "Never" shouted James and let a barraging of spells lose. Voldemort deflected them all easily, but soon noticed they weren´t meant to harm him, they only should buy time for the mudblood and the potter spawns. "I don´t have time for your foolishness!" and with a harsh movement of his wand he sent James Potter flying against a wall and redeemed him unconscious. "Now the reasons why I am here" he said with a sinister voice while ascending the stairs to the hideout of Lilly Potter and her twins. Meanwhile Lilly has closed herself inside the twins' room and used every protection charm or spell she knew to enforce the door until help will arrive. Then she heard how a spell hit the door and then another one and so one and with every spell the doors shields started to shatter. While this was happening one of the boys started to cry, "shhh Charly, my little boy everything is going to be okay" tried Lily to calm down the younger one of the twins. In this moment she noticed once again how different her twins are, Charly for example had brown hair and brown eyes and was looking like an direct mix between her and James, Harry on the other side had black hair and was overall looking like a carbon copy of James with only one exception, he had her perfect green eyes. But their differences didn´t stay by appearance, while Charly was always babbling and moving around, Harry was the complete different he was most of the time silent and always watching his surroundings.

But with a loud noise of breaking wood she was brought back to reality, a reality that could easily become very dark for her. "Out of the way mudblood"! "No, take me, but not my boys" Lily screamed, but it was no use, with one swift wand move he send her crashing against a wall, were she stayed lying. "Now which of you brats should die by my hands first" while scanning both boys to find out one who he should use his favorite of the three unforgiveable first, he saw something very intriguing, the brown haired boy was crying now, while the green one was simple starring at him, something which he didn´t like at all. "So be it, you will die first!" _"Avakadbra"_ and with that the green light shot out of his wand and headed directly for Harry, but the something happened Voldemort could have never foreseen, the spell bounced off and suddenly flied back to him. To dumb stroked by what was happening he couldn't react in time and was hit straight in the chest. And with that a piece of his souls broke was trying desperately to survive and its only option was to lace itself on a living magical being and it chose the boy who was responsible for all that as its new host. Also the process marked him with a scar in the shape of lightning, but also his twin brother got a scar through the whole mess, a circle on his inner palm.

Shortly after that Albus Dumbledore arrived with the Order of Phoenix to find everything in a complete mess, but luck was on their side for the first time in a long while, both James and Lily survived the tragic night and also both potter boys. While he was inspecting the two boys, Lily was bombing him with hundreds of questions about the wellbeing of her boys. After a short while and ensuring Lily both boys were fine Albus called both parents to him, to declare something which will set the fate in moving on a way no one could have ever imagined. "Charlie is the one who vanished the dark lord; he is the child of prophecy!"

Potter Manor -four years later-

Since Harry can remember the Potter family was only his mother, his father and his twin brother, but he was never really a part of it. One could argue the problem was that Harry was to calm and composed and so didn´t fit in a family which was proud to inherit its wildness from Gryffindor himself. But the true reason was his family didn´t care very much about him, it didn´t matter what he did, when Charly it did his parents adored him for it and ignored Harry almost completely. Also while he was rarely hugged or carried, it was the totally opposite with his brother, whenever he demands it he was carried, he always got what he wanted, while Harry was almost forgotten by them from to time to time. But the saddest thing he had to witness was his last birthday, while his brother was almost drowned in presents from his parents and "friends" of the family, he got only a few small things, but that wasn´t what hurt him so much, it was more that his parents seemed to have completely forgotten about him. The only ones who thought one him were his godfather Sirius and one of his father's best friends Remus.

But his life should soon make another turn, which may change everything. Today was one of Dumbledore's visits to check on ´The Boy Who Lives´ and to discuss some important things with the Potters.

"Hello headmaster, how are you today? Can we offer you something to drink?" asked a happy James Potter. "No thank you, James. Also congratulations on your Promotion to Head Aurora!" "Thank you, you are certainly searching for Charly do you; he is in his room playing with the toys you brought him last time." "Then I will have a look at our little wonder boy" and with that he made his way to the boy´s room, while still planning how to tell the Potters his plans for Harry.

After checking on Charly, we find Dumbledore with both adults Potter sitting in the Dining hall. "So what was the important thing you wanted to discuss with us, headmaster?" asked Lilly. After a short break the headmaster began." I believe it would be the best for everyone to separate Harry from Charlie". "But why" asked a little troubled Lilly and also James seemed a little bit surprised by Dumbledore´s idea, they may have given Harry not so much love as they had given Charlie, but they still loved him, after all he was their son." I know it sounds a little bit harsh, but you have to see, Harry doesn´t have the same potential as Charlie has. Also, I am sure Harry would become jealous of Charlie because of all the attention he will get and from jealousy hate is not so far away. Lilly you should know the best how jealousy can destroy a siblings relationship." After that Lilly was silent for a moment and was looking at her hands, while she thought about her sister who hates her and how hard it is for her to accept that. "If we consider your idea, to whom should we give Harry?" asked a little unsure James, he didn´t want to send his firstborn away, but he also didn´t want that Harry hates Charlie. After that Dumbledore was smirking inside, he has them where he wants them, a little push and everything will be in order, after all the greater good stands above the lives of many. He gave them a little time to get used to the idea, then he brought the final part down. "I would advise you to give little Harry to Lilly´s sister Petunia." As he expected Lilly jumped of her seat and was almost screaming "Are you crazy, yourself said a moment ago how my sister hates everything related to me! Why should I send one of my sons to her?" "Calm down, Lilly. I have my reasons for that, it would be best for Harry to be raised outside the magical world, after all as long as he stays her he would always be compared to his brother." Said Dumbledore in his grandfatherly voice. "But who makes sure that he is protected? Death Eaters may try something out of revenge" Lily kept asking. "Don't worry I know a squibt who would gladly help watching Harry out of a distant, also I will install some wards around the house so he is very safe. After a little bit more arguing James and Lilly agreed that such course of action would be the best for all of them. "When will you send him there?" asked James who started to like the Idea a little bit, while he loved Harry as a son he was never able to truly bond with him and so he started to think the idea was the best for him and them. "Until tomorrow I will have arranged for everything.." "So soon?" asked a sad Lilly, she may accepted the idea and the reasoning behind it but she didn't like it one bit. "It is only for the best Lilly." With that he said goodbye and left, after all there many things to prepare for.

On the next day a world broke down for Harry, it began at first a little strange for him; while his little brother was send to play with his toys his father and mother called for him, unsure what to think of it he came to his father's studies. Secretly he hoped that his parents want to spend some time with him, but in the moment he went through the door, he noticed immedicably that something was not right. First there was Dumbledore sitting with his parents, a man who never showed any great interest in him, the next thing was that neither his father nor mother looked much drilled. "Come in Harry" invited him James. "Hello Dad, Mum, Mister Dumbledore. What can I do for you?" "Harry, my boy", Dumbledore started, "as you know your brother is a very important figure in our recent history. A little sad that it has to do with his brother again he answered "Yes, I know. He vanished You Know Who." "Exactly my boy and as such he is in need of special training and needs the undivided attention of both your parents, that's why your parents and I came to the conclusion that the best thing is, not do neglect you, is to let you be raised by your aunt and uncle. What do you think my boy?" To say that Harry was shocked would be a big understatement. His own parents didn´t want to raise him. What did he do wrong? Tears started to fill his eyes, but he hold them back, he has promised himself not to cry. "Mum, Dad do you think this is really best thing to do?" asked Harry afraid about their answer. While Lilly was looking everywhere but not him, James answer was enough for him, "Harry you have to see this from our point, Charly is the hope of the wizard world, I am sorry but Dumbledore is right." And with that something in Harry shattered. He lowered his head and said "Oke when you think it's the best for me." "See James I told you he will understand, now come here Harry say goodbye to your parents and we will be on our way." After an awkward goodbye which was a simple short hug from his mother, who didn´t said even once something and an equally awkward hug from his father he took Dumbeldores hand and Apparate to his new home with the Drusleys.

Privet Drive 4 -one year later-

"Boy, if you take any longer with the dinner you will regret it dearly!" shouted an angry Vernon from the dining room. "I am on my way" was the only answer of a little boy, with a pair of old worn out glasses, of maybe five years. After he had put the heavy pans down, Vernon ordered him to clean the kitchen and after he had cleaned the table, he can take himself a little bit bread and a glass of water. The little boy, who our little Harry is, immediately began to clean up the kitchen. Then while he was collecting the dishes from the table, his cousin of a whale, made him trip and with a loud crash five of the plates crashed on the ground. „Boy, how dare you destroy our fine dishes?" "It was an accident, I didn´t meant to." Tried Harry to defend himself, but it was to no use, he knows that his aunt and uncle hate him very much and that they always searching for a reasons to punish him. Normally it meant no food for a day, or to be looked in his cupboard for some days, but today was a very bad day for Harry because Vernon had a very bad day and was now using poor Harry as his valve for his stress. With a swift move he had is belt in the hand and forced Harry to kneel with his back to him. "For each destroyed plate you will get 3 whips, which means 15 in total!" While Vernon prepared the first of many, neither is aunt or his cousin tried to stop him. N it was even the opposite, while his cousin looked bored and went up to his room; his aunt had a gleam in her eyes, which caused Harries back to shudder. And so his torture began. While he tried to endure it, he tried to shed no tear because he didn´t want to give them the pleasure of seeing him in pain. After the 15 slash was over, Vernon shouted to him to disappear under his cupboard and that he expect a good breakfast tomorrow. And so another day in Harry personal hell went by.

But no one seemed to notice the black dog watching the whole scene while he started darkly to growl. Soon Harry everything will change, was the only thought of black dog before it disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, the next chapter of my story is out. While I am happy to see such positives reviews, I can assure you that I will see this story to an end. Also thank you for all the tips like writing errors and so own. And don´t worry my Harry will differ a lot from the cannon version, but you will see that later. Also a little notice, I will stay mostly with the movies because they are the one I remember the most, but as I said this is an AU so nothing is at its seems ;)**

 **Also I will most likely updated this story every two weeks or so.**

 **But enough talking, let's start**

A Black Plan Part I

On the next day after he had made a breakfast that satisfied Vernom enough, Harry was ordered to do his garden chores. While his back still arched from the whip slash from yesterday, he complied without a word. After he cut the lawn, we find Harry weeding out one of the flower beds on the far back of the garden. "Harry, is that you?" a very familiar voice asked. As Harry looked up to find out who the man, the voice was too deep to belong to woman and his breath stocked. In front of him stood a tall man with long smooth black hair, grey eyes and a very aristocratic face, who was standing behind the fence which fenced the whole property. "Sirius is this really you?" asked Harry with a trembling voice. "Yes Harry, it's really me" answered a smiling Sirius. "Proof it!" was the only answer he got from a now unsure Harry. "To your fifth birthday I gave you a book about the greatest wizards and their feeds, well enough? "Without saying anything Harry got on his feet to run to his godfather, but befor he even got to start to run to him Sirius stopped him. "Harry bevor we can do anything, you have to say the following sentences `I allow Sirius Black on this ground! ´. I know it sounds stupid, but please trust me on this."After he repeated the sentences, Sirius jumped over the fence, got down on one knee and spread his arms wide open "What, don´t I get a hug from my godson?" As fast as Harrys little feet could carry him, he ran to Sirius to hug the life out of him. "I missed you Sirius!" "I missed you to Harry, but know you don´t have to worry anymore no one will separate us again!" The knowledge that someone missed him and wants him was to much for him and he started to cry for the first time in a long time. At first it was only sobbing, but soon he was openly crying in Sirius arms. "It is okay Harry, everything will be okay." While he saw his godson so broken and had witnessed his life by the Druslys, he only felt now anger and disgust to the Potters and his former Headmaster. He still remembers his fallout with the former very well.

 _Flashback_

A very happy Sirius floored to the Potter Manor, what a great day it is to visit the one who was like a brother to him, his lovely wife and his sons, especially his godson were his only thoughts. "Ah Sirius it´s nice to see you, who is it running at your end?" asked one James Potter. "Good, we are able to catch everyday more and more death eater, soon we will have all of them locket in Azkaban!" answered a happy Sirius. "That is good to hear." "Oh, hello Sirius, what brings you here?" "Oh, hi Lilly, you look stunning like always! The reasons why I am here is of course to visit my closest friend and my godson!" With that Lilly and James looked to each other, but it didn´t went of course unnoticed by Sirius. "Is everything okay?" asked a now concerned Sirius. "I think it would be better to tell you this where we can sit, let's go to my studies." When they have reached the studies James and Lilly told Sirius about Dumbledore's idea, without telling where exactly Harry was, only that he was no longer with them, and how they have agreed to his idea. That Sirius didn´t liked it one bite, would be a huge underestimate. "How could you!" was the only thing Sirius was able to say. "Sirius, I know it sounds harsh but it was necessary, Charly is the Boy Who Lives he needs as much help as he can get!" "And that should justify that you abandoned your son, my godson!" shouted an angry Sirius. "We didn't abandon Harry!" tried Lilly to justify their actions. "Oh and what is it then? How could you, I thought we were fighting for the same ideals?" "I won´t get lectured about morals and ideals by the son of a dark family!" shouted a now angry James. "James!" said Lilly. After that it was for a short time silent between both sides. "Sirius, I am sorry I…" tried James to apologize, but Sirius answers surprised both of them. "You are right; I belong to one of the darkest family known to our magical world! After all I carry it in my name, Black, darker you really can´t get." "Sirius…" tried Lilly to stop him, but he kept going. "You both know, how much my very own mother hates me, how she tried to get me out of her perfect family! But you also both know, what I had to do to get finally out of there, I rebel as a child against them, I got sorted into Gryffindor and destroyed with that the Black family record to be always sorted in Slytherin, but even then they didn´t ever abandoned me! Only when I openly sided with Dumbledore and not with the other dark families, they didn´t want me anymore with them! Do you know what I want to say, James? Even while I was never even close to being a true Black my family stand with me, until I made my final decision, a decision I start to regret know!" "What do you mean with that?" asked James sharply. "I mean that dark families maybe are not the good guys, but they know something very important, something you both seem not to understand! Family stands above all!" After his rant was over, it was silent again. After a while he asked "Where is he? Where is Harry?" "Why do you want to know?" "While you don´t seem to want to give him a family, I will give him one!" "We can´t tell you." "What do you mean with you can´t?" growled an angry Sirius. "As I said we can´t, we had to give to Dumbledore a magical vow to not reveal Harrys location." "Fine if you don´t want to help me rescue my godson, I will find him on my one!" and with that Sirius left as fast as he had come.

The next months he spents searching for Harry through the whole magical world. He looked into every family he knows Dumbledore would give Harry to, but with no success. He was almost giving up, when he had a last idea, Lilly's sister. It was very unlikely, after all Lilly has told me once how much her sister hates everything that has do with magic or her, but it was better than nothing. So he went to Private Drive 4 only to witness the cruelty under which his godson has to live.

 _End Flashback_

After Harry has calmed down enough, Sirius asked him very important questions. "Harry, do you want to escape from here and live with me?" He didn´t need even a moment to think about it "Yes I want to go with you!" Happy that his godson wants to go with him Sirius told him about his next step to get him out of here. He brought a crystal out of his pocket and shoed it Harry. "This is a magical crystal, I filled it with a little magic it will do the rest" Sirius told Harry. "How?", while the gem was beautiful he didn´t saw how a little stone could rescue him." I engraved some runes on it, it only needs a little drop of blood from you and then it will fulfill two things. The first is it will power the wards long enough, so no one will notice that you are gone. The second thing is it will slowly and untraceably eradicate any memories the Drusly have about you so no one will be able to find out where you went." Now Harry was fascinated about the little sparkling stone which is his ticket to freedom. After he put a little drop of his blood on the stone it shined for a moment blood red, before it settled for dark blue. "Now the only thing left to do is you have to put it somewhere in the house, where no one will notice it, because so more they notice it so harder it will be to erase all our traces and other maybe will find the crystal too. I know that could be a little bit difficult." While Sirius was thinking where in a muggle home a pulsing magical crystal wouldn´t be noticed, Harry had the perfect place in mind. "I know one, where they would never look", said Harry proudly. "Really? That's perfect! So take it with you, hide it there and take everything you have with you, than we will already be o our way!" For the first time, Harry entered the hell of a home happily. After putting the gem in a dark corner of his cupboard he already runs outside to leave with Sirius. Luck was on his side; never had he accoutered even once his relatives on the way in or out. "Oh, already back? Where are your things?" "I only have the things I wear, every other thing is broken or a hand me down from my cousin!" "Oh, than we will make sure that you will have everything which you need from now on. So where did you hide our little present for your relatives?" "Under the cupboard!" "Why there?" asked now a perplexed Sirius. "It was the place they gave me as my room. They never entered it even once, since I moved there." Now Sirius was trying to hold his anger back, they could be lucky Harry is more importantly than their punishment. "Come take my hand Harry and we will be gone from here!" And so they apparated to Sirius apartment in Diagonal Alley.

After he showed Harry the guest room, which is now his own room, they talked a little bit. To be precisely, Sirius told Harry about his search for him, which led him literally through almost whole magical Britanie. Harry liked to hear about all the things Sirius has seen, but what made him secretly happy the most was that Sirius went to such lengths to find him. After a while Harry felt asleep and Sirius tucked him under his blanket. For the first time in a long time, Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

While Harry was already asleep, Sirius was still awake and planning his next moves. He loved Harry very much, but he knew he could never care for Harry as he wished. First the problem was, that he had taken an unlimited leave from his aurora duties and sacrificed every holiday he will have in the next 2 years for his search. Than even with that, his salary was not much, of course to live alone it was enough, but to care for a child it would be very tight. Also there was the problem with Harry's upbringing. He knows almost nothing about child care, it was already a wonder he could survive on his own, he mused. But even if he would be able to manage all of these things somehow, there was still the missing role of a loving mother. While Harry was good at hiding it or didn´t even noticed it yet, he needs the lovely touch of a mother or he will break one day. But who could he asked for this? Everyone he knows is somehow related to Dumbledore or the Potters. There is only one person, who he could trust with this, but the last time he had seen her it ended very bad. Considering the nasty curses she sent after him, it will be maybe his certain death to meet her again. But there was no other way, but if he takes that route it will call also _them_ on the plan and so much he didn´t like it, he needs them right now more than ever. But it was not his future which matters, it was Harrys. So he formed almost the whole night a plan to guarantee that Harry will be raised where he has everything he needs, even when he will pay the price for Harrys happiness.

After waking up from the best sleep he had in a long time, Harry opened his eyes only to see an unfamiliar celling. At first he was a little bit confused where he was, until he remembered what had happened yesterday. Happy to be finally freed from the Drusleys, he jumped out of his bed, to look for his godfather. After a quick search he found his godfather on the kitchen table with a steaming mug and the newest version of the Daily Prophet. "Morning." "Oh good morning to you too Harry. How did you sleep?" "Very good!" "That makes me happy to hear, so what do you want for breakfast?" After a short and simple breakfast, Sirius began. "Harry, what I tell you know is very important, so listen very good!" After a short nod from Harry, he continued. "At first I want to tell you once more, how happy I am to have finally found you, but while I would love to be there for you, I have neither the money nor the power to care for your wellbeing." After that Harry dropped his head, once again someone who he couldn't stay with, but Sirius who had noticed Harrys sadness hurried to continue. "The only way I see which allows us to stay together is becoming family." With that Harry raised his head so fast, you could think his neck would break, and looked at Sirius with eyes of unbelieving. Sirius who interpreted as that Harry didn't like the idea, tried to say "Of course this is only an idea, we..." he wasn't even able to say before a little Harry hid him directly on the chest with a hug and said with a voice filled with happiness and tears, that after so long someone not only wants him around, but also wants him to be in his family. "Yes I want to be in your family!" And with that Sirius wasn't able to hold his tears back anymore.

After both have calmed down a little bit, Sirius told Harry, that they would need to visit an old friend who maybe could help them, but before that they would have to make a visit to Diagonally Alley to buy some clothes for Harry and some 'peace keeping' things for their host. After they were back, Harry was dressed in fine wizard robes and Sirius had bought the biggest and most expensive bouquet of flowers he could find. When Harry asked him for what the flowers were, Sirius told him "Flowers and jewelry are the only way to calm down the angered heart of a lady and maybe your only guarantee that she won't kill you before she heard you out!" "How can some simple flowers or some shining stones save someone from a angered lady? ", asked a little bit confused Harry. "When you are older you will understand, but for now we have to go." As they were ready, Sirius took some powder, throw it down and said loud "Manoir de l'ange blanc argentà, France". As Harry only recognizes that it was French and the word for angel, he didn't had a clue where they went.

As they stept out of the fireplace, they were in a beautiful hall. While Harry was still amazed by the hall, they heard steps and soon a beautiful woman appeared in front of them. She really looked like an angel, she was a average tall witch, with long beautiful white hair, a lovely face which screamed aristocracy and incredible enchanting silver eyes. "Hello Mirriar, it's been a long time." "Sirius, is that really you?", asked the now known Mirriar. "Yes it's me and let me say you are as beautiful as the last time I saw you!" tried Sirius to compliment her, but it was in vain. "You mean the times were you broke up with me because you were afraid that the old fool and that stupid Potter would be disappointed in you!" screamed a now angry Mirriar. Harry, who Mirriar couldn't see because Sirius was directly standing between them, was trying to understand the conversation. Sirius had a girlfriend and he broke up because others wouldn't like it?! He loved his godfather, wait they are family now, so he is his father now, isn´t he? Confused by his own thoughts he tried to get back to the original topic; to do such a thing was in his eyes only stupid. While he was thinking about those sorts of things, Mirriar had sent a bargain of insults aimed at Sirius for his behavior. "So what do you want, you lousy dog?" "I am sorry for what I did and I know there are now words which could express how sorry I am, but I need your help." "You need my help?! And what on earth would let you think that I would help you without the exception to be the one who curses your ass to the lowest level of hell?", retorted an almost furious Mirriar while she prepared her wand to make her threat a reality. "The reason is him", and with that Sirius stepped out of the way and let Mirriar see Harry for the first time. "This is Harry, my godson and I need your help for him!" After he said that Mirriar lowered her wand and said "and for what exactly do you need my help?" 'Bingo' thought Sirius while Mirriar would without hesitation send him with a one way ticket to hell, he knew she would never let a child suffer as long she can prevent that. "It's a long Story, so let's talk about it!" "Fine but I truly hope you have a good reasons for coming here, when not you will regret it dearly!" "I promise you won't regret it, so let me introduce my godson, this is Harry." "Why no family name?" "You will understand when I tell you." Satisfied with that for the moment she turned to Harry and introduced herself. "Hello Harry, my name is Mirriar Malfoy the owner of the manor you and your dog of godfather currently are in." After Harry had taken his complete courage, he steped forward and offered his hand for a hand shake and after she had taken it, still a little surprised about the good manners of the boy, he said "It's nice to meet you Lady Malfoy and I am sorry that my godfather caused you so much pain, I know how you are feeling but please forgive him he is really a very good person!" Mirriar Malfoy has seen a lot of things in her life, but never had she met such boy so young with such good manners, but the last part concerned very much, no child should be able to understand the pain of being abandoned because other didn't thought of them being worthy enough. And with a meaningful look to Sirius she told him that she wanted answers for that. A now little bit depressed looking Sirius only gave her to understand she will understand soon. "So let's talk Mirriar, we..." "Its Lady Malfoy to you!", interrupted him a stern Mirriar. After signing he began a new "Lady Malfoy I think there are a lot of things to discuss." "You are right there are a lot of things I want answers to!" "Harry while we are talking why don't you have a look at the gardens? The last time I was here they were fascinating! This wouldn't be a problem, would it Lady Malfoy?" While he stressed the Lady Malfoy part especially. "Of course not, after all he has manners and knows how to behave not like some other mister." And so Harry went to see the gardens, before their arguing started once again.

While Harry was exploring the beautiful gardens, Mirriar and Sirius talked about all what happened to Harry, about how Sirius has found out about him, his search for him and how he had finally found Harry. "Those bastards how dare they treat a child like that!" shouted an furious Mirriar."When I get my hands on them I will kill them all, Druslys, Potters and that old fool alike!" Sirius who had stopped trying to calm her down, waited for the moment where she could think clearly again and after she had calmed down a little she finally asked "How can I help you now exactly?" "What I am going to ask you now is a lot and I would understand if you don't want to do it, but I am begging you at least think about it! We both know that the things can't stay as they are, so I am planning to magical adopt Harry as my own son, but I know I am not enough to care for him!" said Sirius under tears. "I can protect him, teach him how to use a wand, how to fly, even how to make the beautiful girl he knows fall for him, but I can't raise him, attend to his needs, give him the emotional comfort he needs, with other words he needs a loving mother who would stand by his side and were he never must fear she would abandon him!" "So you want me to play his mother?" asked a little bit surprised Mirriar. "No I don't want you to 'play' to be his mother; I want you to become his real mother. I know you always wanted to have kids and I know he is not yours but please don't abandon him like the rest did!" asked now a kneeling and crying Sirius in front of a little bit overwhelmed Mirriar. After a short while of thinking she said yes to his proposition. "But I have some demands of my own, the first you will tell me the rest of your plan because, as I see it, you are still not finished with it, second, everything concerning raising little Harry will fall under my supervision, frankly speaking you will ask me before you do one of your stupid ideas, understand!", demanded a stern Mirriar who has now changed in a complete Mother mode. "Haha you were always the sharpest witch I knew, okay deal!" agreed a happily Sirius. "Good to see that you agree so far, but I am not finished! The third demanded is that when I will become little Harrys mother I want to get to know his father better, so you will go out with me on date!" demanded a slightly red flushed Mirriar. For the first moment Sirius couldn't believe his ears, the girl of his dreams who he had abandoned because of his foolishness to please the 'Light' because they wouldn´t see her worthy enough is not only ready to help him to care for Harry, but she is also giving him a second chance! Still a little bit dumb stroked about what was happening he was only able to say "yes". "Perfect! Now let's see after little Harry and tell him the great news, shall we?", said a now a happy beaming Mirriar. "Of course." And so both went in the direction of the gardens to tell Harry the great news.

We find Harry roaming the wide gardens of the manor; until he heard the voice of his godfather/fatherly figure. "Harry where are you? We have something to tell you!" As soon he heard this, he run in the direction of the voice to find out what they were talking about. He still didn't know that his life soon will turn completely around. When Harry reached them, Mirriar steped forward and got down on her knees to be on the same height of Harry. "Harry, your father and I had a long talk about what to do with you. And let me say at first that I am sorry that you had to suffer so much! We came to the conclusion that the best thing would be that I would join your little family of two and make it a family of three! So what do you think of having me in your family?" "As what would you join? "was the only answer she got from Harry. "I would join you as your new mother." answered a slightly nervous Mirriar, after all there were no guarantees that Harry would like that, he may even saw her as an intruder. But all her worries were without reason after Harry's next reaction. Faster than she could react Harry had her trapped in a hug and was saying under tears "Hello Mother, welcome to the family!" Moved by this she immediately also embraced Harry in a hug and whispered in his hears, "From this day on until I take my last breath I will be with you!" After that Harry started to cry even louder and soon Sirius joined also his new family in this heartbreaking moment and a new family was founded, which should shake the magical world like no other.


	3. Chapter 3

**So at first thank you for all your reviews, as you can see this is my first story which I am posting so I am very grateful for everything you tell me, as long as its constructive critics. I tried to take in this chapter as much of your remarks and I hope you can now read the story a lot better.**

 **It also would be very nice if everyone could give me a review, you don´t have to writ much, only if you like the story so far, what you don´t like or what you wish that I would change be it writing or the story itself.**

 **I also want to apologies if there a some mistakes in the story, English is sadly not my mother language and so mistakes can happen very easily.**

 **Also I want to tell you that it maybe take a little time until the next chapter will be post because, my Wi-Fi doesn´t work at the moment which makes researching some special things a little bit harder as they are. Also I was struck down a little bit by the flue so I didn´t even have the power to write.**

 **But don´t worry the next chapter will be out on March the 17** **th** **, with a little bit of luck maybe even earlier.**

 **But enough talking for now, let's continue with the story :D**

 **A Black Plan Part II**

It's been already one week since the faithful meeting, between Mirriar, Sirius and Harry and no one of them regrets it. No even the opposite, Harry felt for the first time that he belonged with someone and closed Mirriar immediately in his heart and saw her as a full member of his family. But also Sirius and Mirriar had no reasons to complain, the fire of their once perished love was burning again, also Sirius has full filled his promise and took Mirriar out to a candle light dinner and a night walk on the beach under the stars. But the luckiest seems to be Mirriar; she was finally back together with her true love and had now Harry, who was like a son to her. It only took her one day to fully adjust to her new role as mother, not to the liking of Sirius who soon noticed that she took her role very serious and that she hadn't the same humor for pranks like he had. But in the end he was more than happy to see her loving her role so much.

Today was also the day were they would complete the last step of his plan which they could control. He has hold to his word and told Mirriar everything about his plans for Harry and how they will be involved in it. Other than him Mirriar saw in them no threat but a chance to have finally a stable and save life, also while he didn't liked it he knew she was right. Also one of the already full filled steps was their marriage. Sirius still couldn't believe that he, the bachelor of life was finally of the market and that he even was married to the woman of his dreams. Of course they had to marry more for the sake of Harry as for their own sake, but they both believed that this marriage could truly work and maybe become even a true one.

So after all preparations were done he called Harry to the living room of Mirriars Manor. When he arrived he saw the two people he considered his own family, his father and his mother by everything without blood. But he also noticed a strange looking phial on the table; its content was dimly red glowing which immediately caught his interest.

"Harry, your Mother and I have prepared this special potion in the last days. This special potion will allow us to become a family by everything even blood, do you understand what I want to say with that?"

Of course he did, with other words this phials content was the solution against his greatest fears of being taken back to his blood family.

"But Harry in the moment you have swallowed this content there won't be a way back, you will shed your old blood status and take a new one, also this potion is not quiet legal by a long shot."

Now Harry was confused, his parents have abandoned him, so why was a potion which would give him a new family not legal? Sirius who noticed Harrys puzzled look started to explain.

"If you take the magical law word for word, your parents didn't abandoned you, they only 'send you away', but this is of course only the justice side, but if the Potters would try to claim you back we would be powerless to do anything against it. But if you have swallowed this content you would be our son even by blood."

This was amazing to Harry, once again something simple looking would save so much for him.

"Are there any negative side effects?" he asked. He had soon learned that everything which had great advantages or powers had always had a string attached.

"You maybe become unconscious, depending how much the potion has to other than that, there shouldn't be any more side effects." explained this time Mirriar.

"When can we start?" asked now an excited Harry.

"Immediately if you want." responded Sirius.

"Harry listen this ritual needs a very exact formula, so please repeat when the time comes everything exactly how I tell you now, understand?" After a nod from him, Mirriar explained to him the exact wording he will need to repeat. In the meantime Sirius made the last preparation for the ritual.

"The last thing we want to discuss with you is your new name."

"A new name?"

"Yes after all when you get a new family we want of course a fresh start and so a new name is the best thing to do so!" said a happy Sirius.

"We thought long and hard about a new name for you, who would still be you but still would symbolize your new status. Your father, still the moron I have fallen for wanted to call you after some silly star constellation!"

"Hey!"

"But soon I think I had found the perfect name for you! Harry how would you liked to be called Hadrian?" asked him Mirriar.

"Hadrian." Harry tried for the first time his new name out and he quit liked the ring of it and so he told them that he would like the name very much.

"That's nice to hear that you like it. Also Sirius I won, don't forget the medallion!" said now a smirking Mirrar.

"Yes, yes you have won, you will get your stupid medallion." said a slightly grumbling Sirius.

"Won what?" asked a confused Harry.

"Oh your father and I made a little bet, if you want to be named after a constellation or Hadrian. If I win, what I did thanks to you my little boy he would have to buy me a beautiful medallion which I saw in a shop." told him a smiling Mirriar.

"And what would dad got, if he had won?"

"Ähh...something which I will explain to you when you are bit older, but I think it's time to continue, or not Sirius?" tried his mother to change the subject. Harry who didn't understand why his mother didn't want to tell him, decided to go along after all he wanted itself as soon as possible to be over.

"You are right, so Harry are you ready?" asked a now lightly red Sirius. Without thinking about it for even a second he said, "Yes, I am ready!."

"Perfect, so let's begin."

After everyone was on their right position, Sirius told Harry to drink slowly the content of the philia. When Harry began to drink the content Sirius started.

"I, Sirius Black, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, will accept Harry Potter as my own and he shall be reborn by the name of Hadrian Black, my son in everything. So mote it be!"

After him Mirrar stared: "I, Mirrar Black ne Malfoy, Member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black will accept Harry Potter as my own and he shall be reborn by the name of Hadrian Black, my son in everything. So mote it be!"

Now after he gulped down the last part of the bad tasting potion it was his turn. "I Harry Potter, current heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter accept the claims of one Sirius Black and Mirrar Black ne Malfoy and shall be reborn as their son, Hadrian Black. So mote it be!" And with that the potion did its work.

He noticed how he gained some little more inches, how his hair changed to a smoothly dark black, even how his face started to shift. Cheekbones become more dominate, his nose chanced to something, some would call aristocratic. But the biggest chances happened inside his magic core.

His magic core tried to adapt to the new situation of not being anymore a heir to the House of Potters and now heir to the House of Black. But pure magic is never to be underestimated, the potter magic refused to leave its rightful heir and the black magic with a slight part Malfoy magic demanded supreme controls over the core. So both magic sides collided and awaked more than everyone would thought would be possible, but to this to a later time.

But in the end a part of the potter magic sealed itself in the very core while the black magic took its rightful place as the new main magic source.

But this called new problems on the plan. The soul piece which had been contained and restricted by the potter magic was released and tried immediately to gain full control of the core and body of its host. Soon the core was in a state of war, with an effort of all the residing families magic the soul piece was bound once again, but it didn't changed very much on the problem because to hold the freed soul piece on one place consumed almost the complete magical core and if nothing is done soon, Harrys core would burn out soon.

But also Harry noticed that something was not right, at first it stared with a strong headache which soon became unbearable until he blacked out of pain.

"Har-Hadrian, what is wrong?" asked him his worried parents who rushed immediately to his side. But they received no answer.

"Sirius what is wrong? I know blacking out is a possibility but he shouldn't heating up so much, should he?" asked a worried Mirriar.

"No he shouldn't!" answered a also very much worried Sirius. "Harry, wake up! Snap out of it!" tried a desperately Sirius to wake up his son. But it didn't matter what he did, nothing woke him up.

"Mirrar, use some diagnostic and healing spells, while I search for some healing potion!" Mirrar immediately began with every healing spell she could remember and tried to find out what the problem could be. In the meantime Sirius rushed through the whole manor searching for any healing potion he could find. Also he ordered any house elve he met to help him in his search and soon he returned with almost a dozen healing and pain relief potion. After he forced the majority of them down Harry's throat, they waited to see if they have any effect. After they had waited long enough, they checked him again, but the result was not as good as they had hoped.

"We need the help of a healer, they may know what the problem is. Do you know of someone we can trust enough?" asked a desperate Sirius.

"Yes I know one, who should be discreet enough. Wait I floor him while you keep an eye on Hadrian." After a while she returned with an old man, who began immediately to have a look at the boy. After he examined Harrys complete body he came to a result.

"The problem of the little boy is nothing which has directly to do with his health."

"But what is then the problem?"

"It's very hard to describe, but what I would guess is that there is a problem in his core!"

"In his core?"

"Yes it seems like, there is something in his core which shouldn't be there and now his core is trying to expel it, but it seems to me that his core is not strong enough to do this on his own. This makes it very dangerous for the boy because he is slowly drained of his magic."

"And what can we do to help him?"

"Sadly, there is nothing we healers can do for him."

"Please, please safe my son! I am ready to pay you everything you want!" tried a desperately Mirriar to convince the healer.

"I wish I could do anything to help the boy but my power have sadly their own limits."

"But we can't let our son die! There must be anything we could do!" tried a also devastated Sirius.

"Mmh...When I am not wrong the goblins have a way of magic which could help him. But I am not sure if it would be enough."

"The goblins?"

"Yes, their magic is almost completely different from ours, so they maybe have a solution which could help him."

"Okay, than we will try the goblins, but thank you for everything you have done."

"There is no need to thank me, sadly I couldn't do anything to help, but I hope for you that the goblins maybe able to help you."

When the healer was gone, Sirius and Mirriar immediately prepared everything for their trip to the French branch of Gringrotts. After Sirius was carrying Hadrian and Mirrar had gotten all the needed things they immediately floored to the Gringrotts branch headquarter.

As soon they were there they went as fast as possible to the first available teller. "My name is Sharptooth, what can be done for you today?" asked a grim looking teller who didn't even care to look up from his papers.

"My son is sick and we were told you could help us!" said a stressed Mirriar.

This of course caused the goblin to finally look up and see the family of three, a woman with white hair, silver eyes and a perfect aristocratic face, the perfect definition of a pureblood with other word, he mused. Next to her stood a tall man, with long black hair and grey eyes who also screamed pureblood. Most likely a Maloy and a Black he thought, after all there were not so many families who shared such traits. Also he noticed a little boy around six years, which was a much he could see the perfect combination between the woman and the man, he also noticed that they boy was not awake and seemed to be in pain.

"And why to you come with a sick child to us and not to a healer?" he finally asked.

"We had already a healer with us who looked into Hadrian, but he told us that the problem laid down in his core and that he couldn't do anything which would help him, but he told us that you are maybe able to help us!" said a impatience Sirius, any minute we waste here could be dangerous for Hadrian.

"If it's a problem of money you don't have to worry we have enough, we are ready to pay you anything" pleading Mirriar with tears in her eyes, in hope to finally get the right treatment for Hadrian.

After looking both parents over and seeing how desperate they were even he finally called for another goblin and explained to them that he would lead them to Nighteye, their ritual master who would have look at their son and if truly needed arrange the right Ritual for him.

"But remember this possibility is not very easy and is very expensive so be warned!" Sharptooth told them. After both parents, had thanked him by putting a generous sum of gallons on his table and wished him and his whole clan a lifelong fortune and luck, short bevor they were on their way to the ritual master. Sharptooh looked a little bit surprised about that, after all he wasn't used to get such a thank you and such wishes for his whole clan from mere wizards. Normally they took everything for granted and would only look down to him and his fellow tellers. 'A Black and a Malfoy, interesting. Later I must find out, what ttheir complete names are, so that they could be added to the friends list of the Golden Coin clan, after all we never forget who did something good for us' he mused.

In the meantime Mirriar and Sirius had reached the doors of the ritual master. After a short knock they were called inside, where a goblin behind a big table was welcoming them.

"Ah you must be the guest which I heard about!", welcomed them Nighteye.

"Hello Mister Nighteye, my name is Sirius Black and this is Mirriar Black ne Malfoy and the boy I am carrying is our son, Hadrian." explained Sirius, he would even be smiling about calling Mirriar his wife and Harry, who was now known as Hadrian his own son, if the situation wasn't so dreadful.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. So as I was told your son is sick and you believe we goblins could fix that, or?"

"Yes, we already had a healer looking Hadrian over but he told us that only the goblins maybe able to help us" told him Sirius, while Mirriar was constantly looking at Hadrian to see how he was doing. His face which was filled with pain, did nothing to assure her that everything will be fine.

"The please but the boy down at my table that I may have a look at him. After he was put dowm, Nighteye immediately began to chant something in a unknown language. When he was finished, he had a troubled face.

"So what is the problem, and are you able to help him" asked a hopeful Mirriar.

"I have never seen something like that! It seems that in his scar is a part of an unknown soul which has bound itself to the soul of the boy and is now fighting for supreme control which bounds all his magic inside his core and put a very dangerous strain to his body."

"What? How is this even possible?" asked a completely shocked Sirius, while Mirriar was also completely shocked about the revelation.

"How it happened I can't say, but I can tell you what it is. It's called a Horcrux, a part of the complexes magic I know and also one of the dangerous ones."

"Then can you help him?"

"It won't be easy but we should be able to seal he unknown soul away without harming him."

"That are the best news, I heard today! When can you begin?"

"Almost immediately, I only need to prepare the ritual camber but this shouldn't take too long."

"Perfect!"

And after a short while everything was ready, Harry was laying in circle of different runes, while ten goblins were standing around him.

"While I can understand your worries about your son, we have to ask you to leave the room. The ritual we are doing is very sacred to our kind."

"Of course we understand, but please inform us if there are any new developments!"

"Of course we will"

With that the doors to the ritual chamber were closed and the goblin began with the ritual. Outside of the doors to two very nervous parents who were hoping that everything will be soon okay. But no one knew how much this ritual would change Hadrian, be it for the better or worse.


	4. AN

I am so sorry that I didn´t updated like i promised, but in the moment I have a lot of things on my plate and so I wasn´t able to work on the story. :(

But it is not dead!

To make things better, I decided to update only once, max. twice a month. So the next chapter won´t be out bevor eastern but it shoulb be out in the middle of april.

Sorry if this isn´t the best english you have ever seen.

Your ReaderJo


	5. Sorry not an new Chapter, only an AN

At first let me tell you how sorry I am that I didn´t update like I promised, but real live took my complete attention.

This is still not a new chapter, but the story is **not** dead!

I will try to update as soon as possible and also thank you to all of you who took a interest in this story, I will try not to disappoint you! Also I have researched a lot about the Harry Potter universe to make my story as authentic as possible, but of course you will find some similarities to other stories which I used as inspirations as so, but I will only use small stuff so don't worry the story will be unique.

Of course, if some of you have ideas which they have seen in an already existing story or which don't exist until and think it would give this story an extra touch, feel free to pm me and I will see if I can put it in my story 😊

So, this is it for now, I hope you can read soon a new chapter from this story. :)

Your ReaderJo


End file.
